fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cameo
Cameo is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pancakeria HD. Appearance Cameo has flat eyes, slanted eyebrows, and short dark hair tied back into a ponytail held by a lime green hairband. He wears a two-toned green and pale orange long-sleeved shirt that looks like a "dripping" paint and black pants. He also wears puka bracelets, black and lime green colored bracelets, black sunglasses, and lime plastic clogs with dark green cube front spots, vivid green soles, black back, and light green straps. Styles Style B Cameo wears a two-toned lime green "dripping" shirt with black ringed neck, black accents on the sleeves, and a black symbol of an apple printed on it. He also wears peach and light colored spotted pants, two short "crumbs" surrounding his hairband, and dark plastic clogs with lime green accents. Orders Papa's Pancakeria HD *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Maple Syrup *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Sugar Holiday (Groovstock) *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Salted Caramel Drizzle *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Salted Caramel Drizzle *Trail Mix *Drink: **Small Coffee with Sugar Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *6 Pimento Olives (top and bottom left) *6 Pepperjack Cheese (bottom and top right) *Light Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Ramen Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *6 Lotus Roots (top and bottom left) *Light Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Jalapeños *Mayo *Marinara Sauce *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Large Candy Jack Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Jalapeños *Mayo *Blockbuster Butter *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **? Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun * Jalapenos * Mayo * Marinara Sauce * Pickle * Drink and Popcorn: ** ? ** ? Holiday (Halloween) * Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun * Spooky Slaw * Mayo * La Catrina Sauce * Pickle * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Black Mist ** Large Tarantula Puffs Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 22 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 28 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 29 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 40 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Salted Caramel Drizzle. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Lotus Root. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! he is unlocked with Raisins. Stickers Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Scooperia Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Cameo is the first male customer, third character overall, to debut in an app game. *His outfit's appearance and color scheme is mostly based off of Caramel Apple. *All three stickers required to unlock his second outfit in Papa's Pizzeria HD is similar to Chester's. Order Tickets Pancakeria HD Cameo (Holiday).png|Cameo's Pancakeria HD order during Groovstock Pancakeria HD Cameo (Regular).png|Cameo's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1243.JPG|Cameo's Pizzeria HD order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri IMG 1244.JPG|Cameo's Pizzeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Cameo (Holiday).png|Cameo's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Halloween Gallery UnlockingCameo.png PerfectCameo.jpg|Perfect pancakes for Cameo during Groovstock! HappyCameo.png|Happy Cameo! Cameo's Profile Complete.png|Cameo's profile in Pancakeria HD IMG 0918.JPG Bad Pancakes - Cameo.png IMG 0927.JPG IMG 0932.JPG 19029548 1851454845173202 6484567226437679720 n.jpg|Cameo in the second Groovstock 1503163785748.jpg IMG 1123.JPG Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg IMG 20171212 185244.JPG 65ADCF1B-5D9A-480F-98A1-FC840DE04620.jpeg Angry Cameo.PNG|"This is no laughing matter! Even though it's Big Top Carnival Season!" IMG 0075.PNG IMG_0086.PNG|Style B outfit. IMG_0227.PNG 7CB04C99-361D-4BCB-9016-E21FEA500EB0.jpeg|Success for Cameo’s hot dog! IMG_0449.PNG IMG_0406.PNG IMG_0563.PNG Fan Art Cameo Chibi.jpg|Cameo Chibi Maker Cameo Chibi Style B.jpg|Cameo Chibi Maker Style B Cameo Fanart.jpg cameo by 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Cameo Voodoo副本.png|By Mannievelous Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Debuts Category:C Characters